


Last Star I See Tonight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Comfort/Angst, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, Last Day On Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, ‘I see the truth’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Star I See Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



He thought he could hide from the cancer. He believed the treatment would work and after a few months of pain and suffering he would rise stronger, healthier. But hope was lost. The sickness destroyed his body, left him frail and thin. 

Zero can see the truth now. There is no outrunning this darkness. But he will not go down to the grave with his head bowed. He has made peace with his impending death. He cannot stop what is coming. 

He has battled his way through a world of pain and sickness, and he fought with all his might until he could fight no more. The doctor’s best efforts were in vain. Tragically, the illness. 

He could cry. He could scream. He could drop to his knees and beg God for salvation. He doesn’t do any of that. He accepts his fate. He prepares his last meal; a thick, juicy cheeseburger with extra onions. A beer in one hand, a spatula in the other, and his soul mate by his side. He smiles as the meat sizzles on the grill, groaning blissfully as the rich deliciousness aroma tickles his nose. 

Jude watches his brave lover, pretty eyes admiring the way Zero is peaceful and calm in the face of death. He notices the soft blush on those cute cheeks, eyes twinkling happily, a genuine smile dancing on his kissable lips. Jude is not hungry, however, he graciously accepts the burger when Zero gives it to him.

Zero, smirking fondly, takes a bite of his burger and smiles as brightly as the sun on a sunny spring day. To Jude, the sight is the most heartbreaking and heartwarming thing he has ever seen. Zero is not terrified or dreadful. He is blissfully content as he takes another bite of his burger and groans “mmm…mmm,” before smiling and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Soon, Zero will leave Jude behind, heartbroken and alone. Yet Jude doesn’t linger on the darkness, but on the light of joy on his boyfriend’s face. Zero is joyful, happy, and Jude is grateful to spend his final moment in this life with the man he loves.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/674418.html?thread=89542770#/t89542770)


End file.
